Zoey's master plan
by flora54
Summary: Zoey or aka ZeZe had the perfect life until her parents were murded brutly. Growing up lost. Which causes her life to change in major web of money, greed, lust,sex, lies, friendship,love, and betryal rated m in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the past

Where the hell is my gucci knee high boots? ZeZe! You better not have your little ass in my boots! I promise momma gonna belt you today. How may times I got to tell you not to touch my things. Zuluma yelled as she walked into here daughter's room. When she saw here daughter standing in front of the mirror wearing one of her red glittery dresses which was both of their was also wearing her gucci boots,Zuluma had to the anger left her and joy appered in her face as she seen her was her only child who had bold and vibrant red hair and intense dark eyes that went well with her skin. She still don't know where she gets her super red hair from since hers in orange and her lover/music manger Thomas hair was dark he didn't care he loved her the second she came out of that he always made sure that they were first despite the showgirl sluts and business partners. Having Zoey was a blessing to Zulma. The minute see give birth she had immediately been being a underclass stripper to a upperclass show girl,it made alittle difference,but in here her world where looks worth my than gold. Your looks choose if you will show your body for chump change or stacks of paper. She was a big part of Thomas mangenment, and before there realtionship was only business mixed with Zoey was born Zulma and Thomas quickly fell for one loved Zulma and worshiped Zoey he didn't care where she came from. In fact, he got her out of the trap call stripping and got her to work for him as a showgirl and kept her working because she brought in more many than any other of the girls. Which she didn't care because their love wasn't fairytale love. They lived the behind the scene life living behind closed doors. Where prince charmings had never been seen. Zulma was not into white ponies and happily ever after. All she knew was struggle, and since Thomas can provide her security and comfort was all she wanted. The was Thomas loved her was the only true love she will get. Eventhough she was hoped he make her his wife, but she just pushed it to the back of her mind. You look so gorgeous, baby girl, but mommy needs those boots, she stated as she approached Zoey and sat her down so she can uzip her out of the size nine boots. Why do you always pick the most expensive shoes in mommy's closet to play in? Never the old jcpenny shoes. Zulma stroked her daughter's warm cheek as she playfully told her about her shoes. Zoey laughed and reveled a tootless grin as she exposed her two missing front teeth. She was 7 years old but she was one of the most beautiful women on earth. I like googi it's bat , Zoey stated as she watched her mother slip into her shoes and sat on her bed to apply her makeup. It's gucci baby and you mean phat. So it's no doubt your damn father had you around one of your dumbass aunts. Where did you learn the word from Auntie Blanely Zoey said confused. How the hell does she know about anyting about being phat besides the fact that she fat f-a-t. Plus how can she affored gucci with her broke ass probly shops at no name brand stores! Zulma stated heatly. Zulma and Thomas explained their lifestyle to Zoey by telling her that Blanely one of Thomas's showgirl sluts was her aunt. Zulma hated the fact he couldn't cut her off both completly and had Zoey around her more than the others. Oh he is sooo getting an earfull from me about this sneaky basatard, she fumed quietly. Why can't I wear your stuff mommy? I can pay you. Daddy gives me lots of money pulling a small stack bills from a shoe box see Zoey stated childishly. Her young gentle voice made Zulma look at her daughter with love. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself at that age but it was blank so she opens her eyes. She sat on Zoey's bed and patted her knee. Come here baby she said. Zoey sat in her mom's lap and begn to braid her hair. You pretty mommy Zoey said as she played with her mom's hair. Yes I'm pretty ZeZe but your beautiful. That's why you like nice things right? Zoey nodded as she kept playn with her mothers hair. That love for nice things will never change. But I won't always be here you need a plan ZeZe Zulma preached. What kind of plan mommy? A plan to survive baby to go for what you want in life. One day no matter what anyone or anything says you will be a beautiful woman. You been blessed girl you can make any man give you a second look. Men will stop and run to you baby because your a rare gem ZeZe. Whatever you want you can have but have a master plan don't settle for plan b stay until you get plan a. If done right you can have all the gucci you want. Can I have it know since I started plan mommy? Zulma laughed and said little girls don't get gucci, but my words hit your head one day. What you trying to teach her the smooth Thomas resonated through the room as his tall, lean frame leaned against the doorway. His dynamic presence demanded attention. Mommy's teaching me how to make a master plan Zoey chimed. A master plan really? Thomas put his hands in the pockets of his slacks. It's the only plan to get everything I want Zoey said proudly. Is that right he smiled pulling a little black box out of his pocket and gave it to Zoey. She opened it was a gold heart lockett with a picture of all three of them. Wow I love it but what about mommy? Zoey asked. I got one for her too he gave the same black box to Zulma too her necklace was the same excpt hers had diamonds on it. These are the only two woman on this earth who have my heart and if anything happens to me you guys will always have my heart Thomas said and kissed them both. Looking at his watch well baby I think it's time for us to go he said Zulma kissed Zoey on the check and left the room. Little did Zoey know this is the last time she will see her parents.

Fianlly chapter one is done. What will happen next I"ll update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How many times do I have to tell you to keep that bitch Blanely away from my daughter, Thomas? Zulma fussed as she opened the car and plopped down in the passenger seat. You know that jealous bitch doesn't like me. She's probably putting all types of shit in ZeZe's head about me. I swae if one hair on my daughter's head is missing, I'm going to beat the brakes off of that bitch. First of all you need to check that motherfuckin tone, Zulma, and rember who the fuck you addressing, he replied,one finger pointed sternly in her face. He then turned that same menacing finger into a gentle hand that rubbed the side of her face. Thomas had mangened showgirls for more than twenty years and was seasond in the art of intimidation and manipulation. It was not hard for him to keep women in line. He had a finesse tjat exuded confidence, and if he had been in any other profession there was no doubt that he would have beeb the best at it. In another lifetime he could have easily been the CEO of a major corporation. Many poor decisions had led him down the train-wreck path that he was on, and it was to late for him to purse anything else. There was no turning back. He could't see himself doing anything differnt. He had become so accustomed to using women for his personal gain that he felt there was no other avenue for him. He never thought of the women he steered wrong. Or of the lost souls that he helped breed. Even the woman before him, Zulma, did not cause him to change his perspective. Yes, he loved her but he did not how to respect her, so therefore she remained as one of his wanna be show girl sluts. Why do you let her get under your skin? Blanely is just like every other one of my sluts.. A means end. I don't give a damn about her. Zulma knew that under the hypnotic spell of Thomas she would let him get away with murder. She loved, and he could tell her that the earth was indeed flat and she would have believed him. Since havind Zoey, her priority had been her family and she had never known that she could love anyone other than herself, but having a child had changed her. It was the most selfless act she had ever committed, and she loved her daughter dearly, vauling each moment they spent together. It was the only type of emotional attachment she had ever felt, and she was grateful for Thomas for accepting the role as Zoey's father, even though physicakky it was so obvious that the child wasn't his. The fact that Thomas loved Zoey without a doubt or regret made her trust him with every fiber of her being. If he said he had nothing going on, she would force herself to believe him, even though her intution told her otherwise. Fine, Thomas. Just keep her away from Zoey. I don't trust her with my daughter and I've been hearing the shit she been talking about her kids being yours. You better check her ass because if I see her, I can't be held responsible for my actions, she stated. I already told you, I ain't her baby daddy. Those boys don't belong to me. I'd never deny my seed. You should know that, he said with a tone that let her know the conversation was over. Thomas parked up his car up the block from the Benjamin Hotel and got out with trademark finesse that only he could possess. His patent leather hgator shoes were stmbolic of his slick personalitly, and his Kool-Aid smile was all he needed to talk any woman out of her panties. From the looks, one never would guess who they really are. Outwardly they appeared to be among the wealthy. They always dresse the part when they entered the five-star establishment, because they wanted to blend in. The clientele that Zulma attracted was of a high social ranking, and Thomas never wanted her to feel out of element. She played the role like a pro too, eating it all up and enjoyong the pedestal that Thomas placed her on. It was like her throne and she wore her crown as his queen proudly. Zulma glided through the lobby with Thomas's hand placed gently on the small of her petite back as they approached the elevators. Riding to the twelfth floor, which was where she be preforming. Zulma was ready for it she closed her eyes and went through the mental preparation that she had masterd over the years. It took a confident and strong woman to turn a trick. A simple minded slut would have looked down on herself and felt ashasmed but Zulma was a bad bitch that didn't let her body define her even though it was sick but still it was all about your heart. Thomas kissed her on her full pink lips as soon as the walked out of the elevator. You ready for this?he asked. Of course daddy Zulma answered before placing another wet, sensual kiss on his lips. Mmm, he complimented as he enjoyed her starwberry lip gloss. Walking down in the hall they reached room 205. Hey baby wanna fool around Thomas said his question was answered by jumping in his arms and kissing him as they entered the room. Thomas laid her on the bed stood up and removed his shirt. He admired her curvaceous body. He stated lustfully and storked his stiff manhood as Zulma removed her dress slowly. Her long candy apple red fingernails contrasted against her skin. He laid down on top of her. I love you he whispered as he entered her. Bam! The bathroom bust opened. What the hell! Zulma said as she pushed Thomas off of her and slippled her dress on and Thomas got dressed to. Then the room door busted open with three people wearing all black and ski masks with guns in there hands. Let's get them one of the men in black said. Zulma and Thomas tried to run but then more two more people dressed In black clothes and ski masks grabbed them. Both tried to break free but the grips of the attackers were to strong. So they all sneaked out of the room. Where are you taking us? Thomas asked them. None of them answered. They all just took them to the back alley of the hotel and threw them in the back of an unmarked white van. Look where the hell are you taking us! Zulma yelled. Instead of no answer she was punchned in the face hard to knock her did the same to Thomas and closed the van doors then drove off. Hours later they both woke Zulma tried to move but she realizted she was strapped down to a table . She called Thomas but he gave her no answer. Then the person in black pointed up her eyes looked up and screamed at the horrer she saw that was left of Thomas he was mutaliated, body burned badley, eyes poked out, ears cut off, hands choped off, his dick was cut off and sewn to the holes drilled in his head. Stomach cut opend and his body was hung by his own guts. Then all the people in black walked up to her with jumper cables,needle guns, drills,hammers, and saws. She trie to scream but one of them put tape on her mouth to coceal it. All that was heard was all of the power tools. Days later a man and his girlfriend were jogging in the woods. Come on big boy the slim atlethic girl yelled at her muscluer army cadeet boyfriend. I'm coming Jo my sweet heart. Soon he tripped over a pile of leafs. What is this? he asked. Jo stopped and ran to him what are you talkin about Brick head. This he said pointing at the box covered by leafs. Jo opened the box. What do you think it is Brick said getting creeped out. Oh chill out... Her face went blank when she looked inside the box and turned to throw up. Brick look inside too and did the same response. Jo took off running from the horrible site Brick ran and caught her. What do you think your doing? he asked. What does it look like jar head I'm getting out of here. No we need to call the cops and tell them what we saw Brick said. Well you do that and I'm going to go leakly pants. She turned but Brick grabbed her arm. We are going to call the cops her said sternly and pulled out his phone and called 911 on what they just saw. Later the cops showed up and Brick and Jo showed them the box and opened it to see that it was two human bodies cut up, destroyed, and covered in bugs and maggots. But to the cops who looked passed all of that and could tell it was a man and a woman.

Well there's chapter 2 guys tell me what you think what will happen next read to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoey woke up still surprised that her mother and father had not yet come home. They never left her home alone for days. Usually they would tuck her into bed and before she opened her eyes the next day they would be over her showering her with hugs and kisses.

This time was different however and she knew in her young heart that something was dreadly wrong. Today her parents were nowhere to be found. She wandered from room to room but the fact that her parent's bed was still made and there was no scent of sweet candles meant no one came home last night.

One of the perks of living in the Marcy surbans was that everybody knew everybody. Most of Zoey's "aunties" were only a houses away. But she was relucant to go and ask for help. Zoey had been drilled that family privacy was important.

Whatever happend in their house stayed in their house. She didn't wanna get in trouble if she made the wrong decision. So she went to her parents craweld under the covers and laid in fetal position. Time flew by fast and she tried to keep her mind clear by watching cartoons.

But being home alone by herself everyday noises and creaks frighten her she realized her parents were not coming back. Too afraid to move she lay in her parent's bed silently with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her tiny breaths were erratic from fear unknown.

Knots where in her stomach she was hungry and she wanted hear her mother's smooth voice mix with her father's deep voice. She tried her hardest to stay awake but eventually the fatigue shut her body down.

Zoey didn't move for days. She waited obediently and patiently for Zulma and Thomas's return. By the third day her body is weak. She was dehydrated and starving. She had wet the bed several times out of fear alone and the stench had begun to reek throughout her parents bedroom.

There had been so many times she had wanted to run for help, but her seven year old logic told her to stay put. She didn't wanna leave and miss her parents if they came home if when she left. So she played the waiting game the hopeful child didn't know what she was waiting for.

When she fianlly heard the knocks at the door she jumped up with urgency and sprinted toward the front door. She pulled open the door with excitement and relief as she cried, "Mommy, Daddy, I thought you left me!"

Her smile dropped as the only person at the door was a total stranger. A White man stood before her. "Zoey?" The man asked as he kneeled in front of the small child. Zoey didn't respond, but looked at the man as if she had an infection that Zoey didn't want to catch.

"Zoey, I been sent here by the state police to come and get you" the man stated. "My name is Mr. Mclan." " You know where my parents?" Zoey asked hopefully as she wiped her eyes.

"Look sweetheart I was sent here to tell you something bad has happened to your parents."

They were murdered dear" the man stated.

They died...

They died...

They died...

The words hit Zoey like a ton of bricks, and she ran into the man, swinging as hard as she could. "No...no. You liar my parents are not dead"! Zoey stated as she swung and cried hysterically. The social worker had seen this scene one to many times.

His sympathy was watered down so he grabbed the little girl firmly but with out force and dragged her out of the home. Zoey fought for her dear life she didn't want to leave the only home she had. This was a change she was not ready for.

Zoey was placed in foster care with the fact that next of kin would be able to take her. Unfortunly no one ever came her mother and father were the only family she had. None of Thomas showgirl sluts thought of taking her in.

They all felt Zulma and Thomas deserved. They were put in last place to Zulma for many years. None of them thought of Zoey.


End file.
